pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure
Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is magic and fantasy. Story Long ago, the Kingdom of Soladad was a prosperous kingdom ruled by King Ivan and Queen Lila who expected their first son and was overjoyed upon hearing their friends and guards were also having a child, a daughter but on the eve of their birth the kingdom was attacked by an old evil witch by the name of Black Rose who was after the Magic Stars. Upon sending their children to safety, the royals sent the Magic Stars to safety as they made their last stand. 14 years later, the daughter of the guards, Macy, was living a normal life of being bullied and music when her stuffed squirrel doll comes to life and tells her she is needed to save their worlds. Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Macy Brown/'Cure Starlight' Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Haven Paschall (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish) She's a 16 year old second-year in Etoile High School who plays the flute in the marching band. She is easily bullied or taken advantage of because of her nice and trusting nature, but Derek has her back. She is very prone to visions--some very clear, and some cloudy making her prone to headaches along with it, and if it is very strong of a vision, she will collapse. In civilian form, she has dark blue waist length blue hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes wearing red glasses. As Cure Starlight, her hair brightens to light aquamarine and her eyes turn purple wearing star shaped hairclips holding back her bangs, and her glasses stay. Her zodiac sign is Pisces. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Magical Power! The power of an eternal wish! Cure Starlight!" * Attack: "Wishing Force!" Derek Carter/'Cure Waterspell' Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese), Steven Yeun (English), Irwin Daayán (Spanish) He's 16 and childhood friend of Macy's who is the soccer star and secondary heartthrob of the school next to Evan. He's happy go lucky, sweet, kind, hard worker and good sport. He is the only one of her friends who believe her on the vision. In civilian form, he has spiked brown hair and eyes. As Cure Waterspell, his hair becomes a lighter shade in the same style and his eyes turn dark blue. His zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure! Magic Power! The power of the water abyss! Cure Waterspell!" * Attack: "Water Tornado!" Maxine Tate/'Cure Astral' Voiced by: Sumire Morohoshi (Japanese), Addison Holley (English), Mitzy Corona (Spanish) A very energetic 8 year old with a love of mischief. She just became an older sister and is kind of still getting use to her brother getting more attention than she is but she loves him just the same. She has a close relationship with Luna. In civilian form, she has shoulder length sky blue hair tied in two spiked pigtails on top of her head with black bands and brown eyes. As Cure Astral, her hair turns paler becoming longer now tied in a half up do with two pigtails held by cyan blue bows and her eyes turn amber. Her zodiac sign is Cancer. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure! Magic Power! The power of space and stars, Cure Astral!" * Attack: "Astral Dream!" Erin Mattei/'Cure Fairy' Voiced by: Kaori Suzuki (Japanese), Michele Knotz (English), Mariana Ortiz (Spanish) She's 16 and the daughter of Italian restaurant owners. As an Etoile student, she wears the boys' uniform even for ballet class. She's a tomboy and a member of the school's association football squad. In civilian form, she has cerise hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. As Cure Fairy, her hair and eyes turn pink. Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Magical Power! The power of believing and faith! Cure Fairy!" * Attack: "Polvere di fata!" Karma/Catherine Romero/Cure Phoenix Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Laurie Hymes (English), ??? (Spanish) A reformed villain who fell in love with Derek causing her to quit her villain ways but was soon found and cornered along with Derek who were pitted against dark clones with only one winner to be alive after faking her death she wakes up in the Romero Funeral Home and was taken in by them. She feigns memory loss to protect her new family. As Karma, she has short blood red hair and yellow eyes. As Catherine Romero, she bleaches her hair to a brighter shade and uses contacts to turn her eyes blue. As Cure Phoenix, her hair turns orange with a yellow Ombre and her eyes turn orange * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Magical Power! The power of rising from the ashes and into a new life! Cure Phoenix!" * Attack: TBA Simone Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Emily Jenness (English), ??? (Spanish) She's the mascot of the series who was found with Macy. She knows who Macy's true parents are but was told not to tell her until she hits the age of 18. In mascot form, she is a dark blue flying squriel. In human form, she has midnight blue hair tied in a bun and blue eyes wearing knight armor. Leo Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Marc Swint (English), ??? (Spanish) He is a mascot from Soladad when the kingdom slowly repairs itself to help find the Prince and give the Cures they power-up form. In mascot form, he is a sugarglider. In human form, he has pale brown hair and brown eyes. Villains Black Rose She is the leader of the Hunters, who are after the prince and the power he holds. She is cold, calculating, and has somewhat of a lawyer-like attitude, too. Chimera She's the second to attack and was Karma's mentor and best friend and helped her get out when she saw she was in danger of being killed. She is a smoker and is known to smoke during battles. She has a don't-give-me-crap attitude and has an older sister like attitude with Karma. After Karma's defection, she recuses herself from combat whenever Chimera's involved, out of mutual respect. Gargoyle He's the third to attack. Golerk He's the fourth to attack. Dākumajikku They are the monsters of the day. Students of Etoile High School Cornelia Withers She's the leader of the school's top clique, and Macy's biggest tormentor. Shalia Tayler/'Candy Pop' She is the student council president who seems cold and somewhat emotionless but the thing she has a secret identity...She is the main singer of the pop group, Candy Kiss. She has short auburn hair and violet eyes. Emily Withers Cornelia's younger sister who seems fed up with her older sister and her bullying ways. She loves aliens and anything to do with Sci Fi and is a big fan of the show: Mega Jaguars Robot Go! She has short choppy platinum blonde hair with brown highlights and brown eyes. Robin Adams She is one of the richest kids at school next to Cornelia but doesn't flaunt her money like she does. She is an avid cartoon and anime watcher, her favorites being Dragon Racer: The Legend of the Golden Dragon and Search for the Magic Jewel. She tends to write her own stories and scripts in hopes of becoming a scriptwriter like her father was before he became a producer. Both her parents work in the movie industries. She has long black hair with jade green highlights and green eyes. Evan Williams He's the captain of the baseball team, video game nerd and the heartthrob of the school. Much like Derek, he's Macy's childhood friend and tends to hang out with the two when he has free time. He has red hair with sweeping bangs and aqua blue eyes. Carly Carter She's Derek's meddling and butting in older sister by a year who tends to play matchmaker around the school and even has a website for helping with Love advice and such. She has pixie cut brown hair and cerulean eyes usually wearing a pair of heart shaped sunglasses. Arianna Stewart She is another of the marching band crew and plays the trumpet. She is hot headed and stubborn and is away looking out for her teammates. She has short brown hair with red streak and brown eyes. Lily Beaumont She is the xylophone player in the band while also being the vice student council president and is keeping Shalia's secret. She is sweet and caring and is always looking for some way to help people. She has shoulder length ash blonde hair with a ponytail with her bangs with two thin curls at her cheeks and blue eyes wearing glasses. ??? She is the president of the ballet club who loves to help people learn ballet. She is strong headed and willing to help others. She has blonde hair in princess curls and brown eyes. Ms. Kyra Banks She is the tough yet fair homeroom teacher who is also the yard duty who will close the gate on any latecomers. She has short black hair and grey eyes wearing glasses. Family Susan and Gregory Brown They are Macy's adoptive parents who own a restruant called "Savannah Cafe" Keisha Brown She's Macy's sister who studies over seas who Skypes with Macy every night. She has slightly curled dark brown hair that ends just above her shoulders and brown eyes. Erika and Jerald Carter They are Derek's parents. Ellen Carter Derek's eldest sister who works as an actor and amateur scriptwriter. She sends tickets home for her movie premieres when she is out of the country to make sure her family gets to see it. Martha and James Tate They are Maxine's parents and they are a author and illustrator team. Luna Tate She's Maxine's twin sister who loves cute animals who hopes one day of being a veterinarian and owning an animal hospital. She has paler hair than Maxine's almost white and brown eyes wearing glasses. Kyle Tate He's Maxine and Luna's three month year old brother. Claudia and Alfonso Mattei They are Erin's parents who run and live in Mattei's. Andrea Mattei He's Erin's younger brother. Roger Romero He's the funeral director and chief embalmer at Romero Funeral Home, who adopts Karma when she mysteriously wakes up as she's about to be embalmed. Items Starlight Compacts They are the henshin devices of the series. Magic Stars They are the collectible items of the series. They're palm sized silver stars. The Etoile Cabinet It's what the cures use to gain their items for the shop. Locations Eclipse Town: This is where the story takes place. In it are: * Etoile High School: It's where Macy, Derek, Erin and Karma go to school. * Shining Star Kindergarten: It's where Maxine goes to school. * Mattei's: It's an Italian restaurant run and occupied by the Mattei family. * Romero Funeral Home: It's the town's funeral home, which plays host to Eclipse's largest cemetery and mausoleum. * Fairy Kingdom: It's a huge fairytale-styled theme park. * Hocuses and Pocuses: It's the Cures' shop and HQ. Kingdom of Soledad It's where Simone and Petra are from who came down looking for the Prince. Episodes # Starlight, Star Bright! Cure Starlight Is Born!: Macy is a shy and awkward girl but her life gets turned upside down when she meets Simone the flying squirel and has the power of the stars bestowed upon her. # Water, Water Everywhere! Cure Waterspell Is Born!: When Macy gets invited to the game by Derek the game gets take over by Chimera. # Enter a New Dimension! Cure Astral Is Born! # Let Your Dreams Take Flight! Cure Fairy Is Born! # The Team Is Assembled! The Search for Headquarters: Now that the Cures are assembled, they now must find a headquarters, but none of their ideas seem to work. # Opening of the Magic Shop!: When the Cures' shop is discovered by some of the students of Etoile High School they ask when they are going to open. The Cures decide to make a magic/charm shop to avoid people finding out their secret. # Beach Fun in the Summer Sun! # A Visit from a Best Friend! Here Comes Leo! # Help Me Drum Up Club Members!: ??? asks for the Cures' help in attracting more club members by helping her do a show of how she helps train with the help of Erin. But the show is completely taken over when Gargoyle attacks. # Princess Day! Let's Celebrate!: It's Princess Day, where the girls and women are treated like Queens and Princesses along with a contest. # TBA # A trip to see big Sister!: When Macy's sister sends her and her friends tickets to come and visit her the cures are quick to agree since they need a vacation when the group is attacked by a more powerful breed of Dakumajiku seems to brutalize the cures. # ???: After being saved by a mysterious light, the Cures find themselves in Soladad Kingdom and must earn their Magical forms. # Your invited to an enchanting night!: The school dance has come around and its a Sadie Hawkins dance aka Girls ask guys, Macy is nervous to ask Evan but Cornelia wants to do the same. # TBA # Another Star Compact who could it belong to?: When a Star Compact spits out during a fight and was picked up by one of the bad guys picks up and now it's a race against time to find it. # TBA # Karma Is Now On Our Side? Is This a Trick?: When the cures find Karma in their HQ unconscious, they wonder what she is doing here. # A Battle Between Shadow Clones!: After a trip to the mall, Golerk seals Derek and Karma in a match against their shadow conterparts but only one will come back alive. # Unnamed Episode: When the Cures hear about Karma's death and Derek's depression, they decide he needs closure and hopes to hold a funeral, but when they go to find her body, the funeral home gets attacked by Gargoyle, who believes she isn't dead and decides to kill her off once and for all. # The Mysterious Ally, Cure Phoenix!: When the cures are saved by a cure named Cure Phoenix. # Who Is the Mysterious Girl? # TBA # Karma gets a job!-When Karma wants a job during the summer she ends up going for a part of the outdoor acting troop for Fairy Kingdom. # TBA # A date? Macy and Evan goes out! # TBA # A tale of CinderMacy!-When Macy finds a glowing book that fell from the sky on top of her head transports her into the story of Cinderella now the team must go into the book to save their leader before midnight hits and leaves her standed in the story. # TBA # What's wrong with Macy! # Going against our leader! The Cures vs Eclisped Starlight! # TBA # We shall win! The final stretch! Gallery Category:Fan Series